moriloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Group info
On this page I will try to explain a little about how this group started, thought behind the name and home situation! -'' Mocha'' History I didn't exactly plan on creating a group from the very start. It started by me creating two UTAU's, which were just simple pitchbends/mirror versions. I convinced my friend Luka to get into UTAU too and after that we got to the idea of making our UTAU's match somehow. Back then I had no experience whatsoever, so it took a while before I found out collective UTAU groups were a thing too. After we decided to create a group, I came with the idea to make them forest-themed, since our UTAU's were already forest-themed anyway. Back then, the group existed of just Valen, Valencei, Nikolai and Nikki. Royann joined the group after I recorded a VCV VB which I happened to like. Name The name "Moriloid" is a hybrid of the words "mori" and "utauloid". I got this idea after google translating various words :3c The original concept was not supposed to be affiliated with the fashion style "mori girl", but really just with nature and everything related to it. However, we like to think our UTAU's dress up in mori inspired clothing on casual days. Home situation After dropping out of high school Valen and Valencei moved away to live on their own to escape the abusive household they were raised in. They both agreed on getting a small, cheap but peaceful home in the forest near to the town they moved to. But since they wouldn't be able to afford all living costs on their own, they got two of their friends from high school to move in with them. They've been friends since child hood so the other two gladly agreed on living together. After Nikolai and Nikki moved in, they each did their jobs and days went by peacefully. After some years, Nikki and Valencei happened to be in the hospital to visit Nikki's grandma, who fell and gained some injuries. There, they witnessed various doctors rushing to get an injured child to the ER, and Valencei couldn't help but be worried for him. They visited several times, and after learning that the child has lost his parents in the same train accident he came from, they were set on having him move in with them. Royann grew attached to them pretty much immediately after he woke up from his 2 month coma, and had no complaints about moving in with them Now, 2 years later, they live together as a small family. Trivia *Nikolai likes to tease Valen a lot. *Royann got adopted into the group when he was 8. *The members are supposed to subtly represent the seasons. Nikki and Nikolai are spring, Valen and Valencei are summer and Royann is autumn. *We still need a member to represent winter *Nikki and Valencei go on friend-dates a lot. *Whether these are completely platonic or not is debatable. *They are not all related by blood. *Valencei and Valen are not only siblings, but also mirror versions of themselves.